


32.5 The Calm Before

by AJP_37, ExtraSteps



Series: Red [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Red smut, Time for the smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: They had all the time in the world.





	32.5 The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for our four favourite red couples: Sterek, Scisaac, Nett and of course, Thiam.
> 
> To be clear, this definitely occurs in canon.

**** Stiles was in way over his head with Derek. 

In the week away in the holiday house that dreams were made of, they got to know each other in a whole new way and Stiles was pretty confident that neither of them would be prepared to go back to the way things were anytime soon.

Because Derek was happy. 

And happy Derek was kind of shiny. 

Derek spent big parts of his days with Isaac, a beta of his making, who seemed to be having some sort of existential crisis and needed even more reassurance than he did when he was a sixteen year old fugitive. At meal times he took charge, teaching Scott to use the massive outdoor grill and relishing over the way that his alpha complimented his cooking. He joined in with games and laughed freely and touched everyone warmly and Stiles had never felt more out of someone’s league in his entire life. 

Until at night when Derek crawled into bed next to Stiles, pulling him close and breathing him in for a long time, occasionally placing warm kisses along his shoulders. 

And every morning when Stiles woke and Derek was blinking at him from amongst the pillows, all sleep warm and a little bit slow, Stiles thanked god for Scott’s loose grip on his inhaler. 

***

The last night on holiday, they broke out the alcohol and had themselves a party. Derek had talked him through it in the early hours of the morning, when he’d crawled into bed still damp after his post-full-moon run with the pack. Jackson had brought bottles of distilled wolfsbane back on the plane and mixed with regular alcohol it would affect everyone in the same way. 

It didn’t take much to convince a pack of teenagers and young adults that the best way to end this exercise in group bonding was with a beach party. They gathered wood and cooked a barbeque and by nightfall there was a hum in the air as most of the supernaturals felt the effects of alcohol for the first time. 

For the most part, Stiles took Derek’s lead from the rest of the week. He made people drink water and eat food and squashed the suggestion of skinny dipping when it came up.

And it came up a lot.  

“Walk with me,” Derek said smoothly, sliding up against where Stiles was at the kitchen bench, nursing a beer and eating the last of the potato salad. 

“Walk where, Sourwolf?” Stiles sighed, downing the last of his beer but not reaching for the fresh one Derek had put in front of him. 

“Just walk with me Stiles.”  Derek said again, taking his hand and a torch and leading him down onto the beach. 

***

“Are we going to reenact the opening scene from Grease?” Stiles asked halfway down the beach when the party sounds were well and truly muffled and distant to his human ears. 

“No Stiles.” The further they walked, the quicker the alcohol was burning out of Derek’s system.

“Are you finally going to rip out my throat?” Stiles tried again, looking up at the stars “With your teeth?” At this Derek scoffed and stopped. When he turned to look at him his smile was warm; his bunny teeth digging into his bottom lip making Stiles a little warm around the collar. 

They’d reached the end of the beach and a wall of rock, jagged and sharp stuck out before them. 

“Dude, there is no way that I am climbing that at this time of night and in these shoes.” In response Derek took his hand again and pulled him further up the beach and right up to the cliff face, pulling him through a narrow opening and into the most spectacular cave Stiles had ever seen. 

Old yellow lights were strung around the cave, which was large and round and opened at the top so that the stars still shone above. They walked over a short section of smooth rock before the floor once again became soft sand. Before them, almost  running the entire length of the cave was a narrow jetty and Derek led Stiles straight onto it. Choosing a spot halfway along, directly under the opening where he sat, pulling Stiles down next to him. 

“What is this place?” Stiles asked, looking up in awe. Somehow the dull glow of the lights bouncing off the cave walls and the gentle roll of the water making the stars even more striking than when they were on the beach. 

“My mother used to bring us here,” Derek said quietly, running his fingers over a patch of wood, drawing Stiles’ eyes to the set of initials carved there. “My sisters and I.” A fond smile came over his face. “My mum was like Scott is when we’d come out here. The whole pack would be together and she would just be running around, the center of everything and then at night she’d bring us out here and she’d tell us stories.” 

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed. Nothing in his life could prepare him for this. Derek looked undone, his hair messy with salt water and sand, his deep purple jumper with the stupid thumb holes worn but warm looking, and the sense of calm that radiated from him seemed to suit him in a way that disgruntled alpha never did. 

“Yeah. About how Laura would be a great alpha and I would help her keep the pack together.” He stopped for a moment, breathing deep. “And how we would look after baby Cora even though she would literally bite our ankles.” At this Stiles laughed and Derek looked at him fondly. “She would have liked you.”

“I would have liked to meet her.” Stiles said. “Laura too. I knew Cora and imagining her with alpha powers is a little bit terrifying.” 

“They were, but in the best way.” Derek broke eye contact to focus back on the water. “Now that Kate’s dead, I feel like I can talk about them.”

“My mum would have hated you,” Stiles blurted, and Derek looked at him, eyes wide. “What? Older man come to steal her little boy’s virtue?” Derek’s look turned to something different. 

“Virtue?” Derek asked. The smile was back, warming Stiles from the inside. 

“What’s left of it anyway,” he grinned back, bumping their shoulders together. “She would have warmed to you. Once she realised how gone I am on you,” he added quietly. 

“Stiles,” Derek said quietly, Stiles looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“Yeah?” He breathed. 

“I’m really, really gone on you.” 

They smiled at each other for a long while before meeting in the middle in a kiss. 

Stiles couldn’t help the giggle that slipped between his lips when Derek’s hand reached for his side. When Derek pulled away he was sure he would open his eyes to see the werewolf glaring at him for ruining the moment. Instead when his eyes fluttered open he was greeted with Derek’s blinding smile, his eyes crinkled around the edges and ears and neck flushed. 

“I’m still not going to fall into bed with you,” Stiles said with his own grin, swinging his legs so his toes just touched the water.

“There’s no bed here,” Derek drawled, the grin not dropping from his face.

“You know what I mean,” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve been sleeping in the same bed for over a week,” Derek waggled his eyebrows.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, the sound bouncing around the cave before he hurled himself up and over, settling in Derek’s lap, his hands resting on his shoulders for a moment before moving up to cup his neck, bringing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to rush this and ruin everything.” He added quietly, his breath fanning over Derek’s face as they breathed each other in. 

“We’ll take it slow.” Derek whispered back, securing the boy in his lap with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, bringing their lips together again. 

***

Taking it slow, apparently, involved a lot of tongue. 

And grinding. 

Stiles’ lungs were burning when Derek pulled away to nip along his jaw, soothing the bites moments later with wet kisses that made Stiles squirm. And there it was. Hot and hard and under him was the proof of Derek’s want. Stiles couldn’t resist squirming his hips again, delighting in the way that Derek groaned and tightened his hold on him. 

“You wanted to go slow,” Derek gasped against Stiles’ neck and for a moment the image of Derek unseating him from his lap and throwing him into the sea water behind him flashed through his mind. 

“I did.” Stiles wiggled again. His smile growing at the noises that Derek was making. Between them, there was no hiding that he was just as hard as the werewolf under him. 

“If you keep moving like that, things will go faster than either of us planned,” Derek’s voice was muffled from where his face was buried into Stiles’ shoulder. When he lifted his head, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth and glowing eyes Stiles felt both his heart and his dick jump simultaneously. 

“You planned this much?” Stiles gasped, grinding down at the same time he lifted a hand to gingerly touch at Derek’s teeth. “You thought about this? Me? Us?” 

The next noise that Derek made was feral and suddenly Stiles was on his back on the jetty, Derek’s breath hot on his neck as he took charge of grinding down into him. 

“Every morning Stiles, you have to feel it,” Derek whimpered, a sound Stiles was determined to commit to memory. 

They weren’t so much kissing as breathing and licking into each other’s mouths at this point; their gasps echoing around the cave as they ground into each other. 

Stiles had been proud to say that he hadn’t come in his pants since he was fifteen years old, but here he was, shielded from the night by the warm solid weight of Derek Hale as his back arched and the werewolf swallowed his groan as he came with a searing kiss. Derek stilled above him soon after, once again burying his face into Stiles’ throat, breathing deeply as though committing it to memory. 

For a long time they just lay on the jetty, holding each other and pressing kisses to whatever they could reach. 

“So much for going slow,” Stiles laughed when his heart rate was as close as it could be to normal while their shorts were both wet between them. 

Derek huffed and kissed Stiles again.

“We have all the time in the world for slow.”

  
  


*******

 

Isaac lay on the double bed, the only thing they’d bothered unpacking and putting together when they finally reached Scott’s apartment in the early hours of the morning. He watched Scott move around the room, getting ready for his first day at college. He’d missed orientation for the sake of the holiday, and the first day of classes loomed. He had a few lectures to attend, and a tutorial later in the day. And while he was doing that, Isaac would be stuck here, on his own.

He pouted and Scott paused, sensing his displeasure.

“No,” he said firmly.

“I didn’t say anything,” Isaac pointed out.

“You didn’t need to,” Scott said. “I know that look, Isaac.”

Isaac just smirked at him. Scott had never been able to resist the puppy pout, and he doubted that a few years apart would have changed that.

“You know, most colleges put their lectures online,” he said, biting back his grin.

“Stop that,” Scott said weakly, turning away from him, nostrils flaring. He was so close to giving in. Isaac could almost taste his victory. Just one… more… little… push.

Slowly, he pushed the blanket aside, moving to kneel at the end of the bed, hand reaching up to trail down Scott’s spine.

“Come to bed,” he whispered, voice low and inviting.

Scott shivered. “Isaac, we don’t have time,” he whispered.

“We have all the time in the world,” Isaac said with a smile, hands hooking around Scott’s waist, pulling him back into his chest. He nuzzled Scott’s neck, breathing him in, waiting patiently.

With a sigh, Scott relaxed back against him, the tension draining from his body. He turned in the circle of Isaac’s arms, gazing down at him, unable to hide his longing. Isaac grinned up at him, his arms now loosely looped around Scott’s hips, his fingers playing with the waistband before dipping inside, his touch light and teasing. 

“Isaac,” Scott groaned, his hands finding Isaac’s shoulders when the other boy leaned forward slightly, trailing his tongue over Scott’s abs.

“Yes?” He asked, gazing up at him, eyes dark. Affection welled up in his chest at the way Scott was chewing at his lower lip. He always did that when he wanted to ask for something, but was afraid of the answer. “Tell me,” he urged.

“I need,” Scott whispered, so faint that Isaac almost didn’t hear it.

“What do you need, Scott?” Isaac asked firmly.

“You,” Scott admitted, fingers clenching into claws, pricking his skin. “I need you.”

“You have me,” Isaac promised him. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He surged back up Scott’s body, kissing him, fingers delving into his hair to hold him still as he used his lips to convey the emotions he’d been struggling to get out for the past few days of hurried, desperate fumbling in rest rooms and the backseat of the jeep.

Scott wrapped his arms around him, growling into his mouth, eyes flashing and Isaac leaned back, hands circling his arms and gripping them tight as he swayed out of reach. He locked Scott’s arms in front of him, grinning at the pout on Scott’s lips.

“Easy, Scott,” he said leaning forward, hovering just out of reach of Scott’s seeking mouth. “I want to enjoy this.”

“You will,” Scott said, dark promise in his eyes, fangs biting into his lips. Isaac felt arousal flare in his stomach, and he let go of Scott’s arms, pushing him back a step so that he could slide onto his knees in front of him. Scott watched him as he unzipped his pants, shoving them down his thighs and freeing his cock. He ran a teasing finger up and down its length, watching it twitch with a hungry expression.

The first lick had Scott throwing his head back, cursing, and Isaac closed his eyes, reverently swallowing down every inch of Scott’s cock, lips spread wide around it, throat fluttering as he struggled to take the last inch.

“Fuck, Isaac,” Scott whimpered, He pulled off slowly, eyes watering, and gave Scott a second of mercy before he dived back down again, this time managing to relax his throat enough to take the whole thing. He moaned, revelling in the hot, heavy weight of Scott in his mouth.

Scott placed a hand at the back of his neck, holding him there, a shudder running up his whole body. When he released Isaac, he stepped back, knees buckling slightly as his head slipped out from Isaac’s throat. Isaac grabbed his hips, steadying him, sucking on his tip and watching him, utterly amused.

He never had been good at keeping his feet when his cock was being sucked. Scott took another step back, panting for breath. Isaac watched a string of saliva drip down, stretching from Scott’s cock to his mouth. He licked his lips, watching it, leaning forward and chasing it, and Scott stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, eyes desperate.

“No more,” he begged.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him and Scott pulled him to his feet, kissing him hard and fast, and then pushing him back onto the bed. He stood in front of him, chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon.

“Don’t tell me you need a lap already?” Isaac said, a sad smile on his lips. Scott just shook his head, leaning down to kiss him. It had been their thing, with Allison, one of them taking a lap while the other took over. They’d spent many, many nights like that, taking turns and sharing and pushing one another over the edge again and again.

“Not yet,” Scott said, dropping to his knees and pulling Isaac to the edge of the bed, tugging at his sweatpants. He had them off in moments and Isaac leaned up on his elbows, watching as he ran his tongue up and down and around the head, a slow, teasing, torturous circuit designed to drive Isaac mad.

Scott took him in his mouth, head bobbing up and down, head twisting side to side as he sucked, tongue flicking out and over him, tasting and stroking, and Isaac fell back onto the bed, hands tangled in his own hair, mouth gaping open as he struggled to contain his moans. Scott sucked cock like he was made for it, like nothing in the world gave him more pleasure, like his mouth on Isaac’s cock was more important than air. He barely stopped to breathe, diving down again and again, hungry and desperate.

It was heady, being the focus of that kind of attention, and Isaac could feel himself growing addicted to it all over again.

“So good,” Scott growled, mouth back on him moments later, swallowing down every inch.

“Yeah?” Isaac panted, one hand reaching up to card through his hair, bucking into his mouth, holding him down.

“Yeah,” Scott panted after Isaac let him up. He looked up at him, lips red, eyes wide and dark and wanting.

Isaac sat up, pulling Scott towards him and kissing him, licking into his mouth possessively. His eyes flashed, and Scott’s flashed as well, the red making Isaac freeze. This was still his alpha, and he bared his neck submissively, instinctively.

Scott surged up, pinning him against the mattress, teeth pressed into his neck, kicking off his pants and underwear so that he could get closer. Isaac let him, arms wrapping around him, sighing as Scott let him go, mouth pressing sweet kisses up his neck and jaw.

“Do you always have to pull rank on me?” Isaac complained with a pout.

“Yes,” Scott said, giving him a lazy, lopsided grin. “Alpha privileges.”

“And what does my high and mighty Alpha want?” Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Scott considered this, tapping his chin. “Hmmm,” he said ponderously. “What do I want?” Isaac wriggled impatiently and Scott shifted his weight, pinning him more effectively.

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?” Isaac smirked.

“Maybe,” Scott drawled, amusement making his eyes glitter.

Isaac twisted in a fast and sharp movement, trying to throw Scott off, but the alpha just shifted again, hands digging into his upper arms and holding him still. Scott’s grin widened as Isaac huffed.

“Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got Lahey?” He teased.

He tested each limb, trying to find a single weak point, but it was no use. Scott was much stronger than him and he knew it. Isaac would have to use another tactic.

“Alright fine, you win,” he said, eyes fluttering, mouth curling up invitingly. “Come and claim your prize, alpha.”

Scott, foolish, naive, trusting Scott, fell for it hook, line and sinker. He let Isaac go, eyes shining with triumph, leaning down to steal a kiss, and that was when Isaac struck, pinning his arms to his sides and rolling, using every inch of his superior height and the advantage of surprise to press Scott into the mattress.

“Hah,” he crowed, looming over Scott, grinning madly.

“You do know I could flip you back over in about two seconds, right?” Scott asked, bemused.

“Obviously,” Isaac said, “but you won’t.”

“Oh?” Scott asked.

“Mmm,” Isaac said, leaning down. “You like me on top.”

Scott sighed, eyes turning dark. “I really do,” he admitted. 

Isaac kissed him, darting back out of reach before Scott could reciprocate. He growled, and Isaac smirked. He nipped at his jaw, waiting for him to show his throat. It took longer than it used to, Scott’s wolf a little less trusting these days, but it made it even headier when he finally did turn, displaying the soft, vulnerable skin. Isaac rewarded him with a long, slow lick before moving to the place just behind his ear, snuffling at it, breathing in that lovely scent that made Isaac melt.

“Smells so good,” he murmured. Scott whined, bucking underneath him, bringing Isaac’s attention back down to where he wanted it.

With a quick adjustment, Isaac was lying between Scott’s legs, looming over him with his hands still holding Scott’s arms pinned on either side of head. A roll of his hips had them both gasping, their cocks brushing against each other. Isaac looked down between their bodies, enraptured by the sight of Scott’s gorgeous thick cock next to his much paler one.

A few more thrusts and they were both panting, Isaac feeling a little weak at the knees. “Fuck,” he whispered, burying his face in Scott’s neck and whining.

“Isaac please,” Scott groaned, arching up into each thrust, feet on the bed as he tried to find some purchase.

“What do you want, Scott?” Isaac asked, biting at his neck before rising up above him once more. “Tell me. Do you want that gorgeous cock of yours inside me?”

“Yes,” Scott hissed, biting his lip.

“I want it too,” Isaac said, grinding against him. “It’s been far too long since I’ve felt you filling me up.”

“Please,” Scott begged, fighting against his grip. Isaac laughed, leaning down and kissing him until he settled back down again, catching every moan and whisper with his lips.

He let Scott go, crawling back off the bed and staring at the pile of bags in the corner of the room. They’d dumped them there last night and he searched for his bag, rummaging through the pile. If he could find it, he’d be able to find the lube pronto.

Typically, it was right down the bottom, and Scott let out a moan of pleasure as Isaac bent over, rummaging through it. It gave Isaac a wicked idea, and he grinned as he pulled the lube out of his bag. He turned, and Scott’s eyes widened.

“Uh oh,” he said. “I know that look.”

“What look?” Isaac asked innocently, trying and completely unable to bite back his grin.

“Trouble,” Scott said warily.

“Of the best kind,” Isaac promised, twirling the lube in his hands. “I just thought maybe you’d enjoy a show.”

Scott leaned up on his elbows, intrigued. “What kind of show?” He asked.

“The kind where I finger myself open for your cock,” Isaac said, grinning at the shiver that went through Scott’s body, the way his eyes flashed red and his fangs dropped down, his control completely shot. He loved that he could still affect Scott like this, even after all these years apart.

“Fuck,” Scott growled, baring his teeth as he fought back control, claws and fangs receding and eyes turning back to their normal dark brown. Isaac smirked. It wouldn’t last.

“How do you want me?” Isaac asked in a low, sultry voice, moving closer to the bed. “On my back?”

Scott shook his head slowly.

“No?” Isaac asked, the lube turning, turning, Scott’s eyes glued to it. “On my knees?”

“Fuck,” Scott whispered.

“You like that, don’t you, Scott? Me on my knees?” Isaac pressed. He got onto the bed, crawling closer.

“Yes,” Scott admitted.

Isaac smirked, leaning down to kiss Scott. It was hard and hot and messy, their tongues meeting and stroking. Scott tried to reach for him, to pull him down for more, but Isaac batted his hands aside.

He turned, facing away from Scott and moving so that he was straddling his chest, and then he leaned forwards. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched with satisfaction at the way Scott’s eyes widened.

Isaac opened the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. “Spread me,” he demanded.

Scott’s hands were on his cheeks in seconds, massaging them, claws pricking at his skin and making him shiver. And then they were spreading him apart.

He leaned down, bracing himself with one shoulder as he reached back with one hand, rubbing a slicked up finger over his aching hole. 

“Holy shit,” Scott growled. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Isaac moaned as one of his lubed up fingers sunk inside. Somehow, with Scott’s eyes on him, hungrily watching his every movement, the pleasure seemed intensified. Or maybe it was the fact that he was here, with Scott, with someone who loved him, and who he loved as well, that made it so much better. It just didn’t compare to lying in a bed, alone, fingering himself open and longing for something other than a plastic toy to fill him up.

“Another one,” Scott demanded.

He obeyed the command immediately, adding a second finger, whimpering as Scott’s claws dug into his cheeks, only adding to the growing pleasure. He’d meant to tease Scott, but he was the one affected, almost mindless with pleasure as he coaxed his walls open, scissoring his fingers almost too hard, too rough, but he was so needy, so desperate.

“One more,” Scott whispered. “Fuck, Isaac.”

“I know,” Isaac gasped. “Me too.”

He added the third finger, keening as the three long, slicked up digits pressed against his prostate. He felt his inner walls trembling, could feel the delicious stretch and burn.

“Now,” Scott said, demanded, begged. “Please.”

Isaac pulled his fingers out, reaching down to slick up Scott’s cock. He sat up, and Scott helped guide him down to where they both needed him.

They both moaned loudly as Isaac sank onto Scott’s cock inch by inch. When he was fully seated, Scott cursed, claws breaking the skin at Isaac’s hips, drawing blood. Isaac whimpered, and Scott lifted him, guided him up and back down, painfully, torturously slow. It was so fucking good, but it wasn’t enough. Isaac needed to  _ move _ .

He moved so that he could get his feet under him, bracing himself with one hand back on Scott’s chest, holding up his other hand for Scott to take. And then he moved, fucking himself down onto Scott’s cock, moaning at how full he felt, how good, how perfect.

“I fucking love your cock,” he panted, head thrown back, his own cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust. 

“Yeah?” Scott asked, panting, arching up off the bed and meeting every thrust with his own. Isaac wailed as the moved made Scott go even deeper, his prostate battered again and again, pre-cum dripping from his cock and onto the mattress below him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, his legs trembling. Nothing could compare to this feeling, nothing other than being buried inside Scott maybe. 

Scott grabbed his hips, holding him still as he fucked up into him, hard and fast. Isaac could only hold on, moaning Scott’s name, furiously pumping his cock.

He whimpered as Scott pulled out, pushing him forward until he was on his hands and knees.

“Fuck yeah,” Scott groaned, rubbing his cock over Isaac’s ass teasingly. “You look so good like this.”

Isaac moaned, pressing back, desperate to be filled again. “Fuck, Scott, stop teasing and fuck me.”

“Mmm, you want it?” Scott asked, dipping in and out again a few times, laughing and dodging back as Isaac tried to impale himself.

“Yes, yes I want it,” he begged. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Scott grinned.

In this position, Scott was able to fill him right up, and Isaac felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Scott fucked him with a hard, fast thrust, and then pulling out slowly, so that Isaac could feel every single inch of his throbbing cock filling him up. Every thrust made him tremble, his arms giving out, until his ass was waving up in the air and his head was pressed into the mattress, arms bracing him as he slid forward.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Scott asked, grabbing his hips and pulling him back, guiding Isaac’s ass onto his cock.

“Fuck, nowhere,” Isaac promised, panting. “Just keep going.”

“Good,” Scott said. He pulled him up until Isaac was flush against his chest, one arm wrapped around his middle while the other moved up to his throat, holding him still. “You’re never leaving me again.”

“Never,” Isaac whined, unable to move as Scott pistoned up into him again and again, sending him to new heights. He could feel his orgasm approaching like an oncoming train, could feel his vision narrowing, the pleasure racing up and down every nerve ending, gathering in his balls, which were tightening in preparation.

“You’re mine,” Scott growled, nuzzling his throat, fangs pressing into his skin. Isaac keened, hand reaching down to grab his cock.

“Yours, yours,” he sobbed. He pumped his cock once, twice, a third time, and came with a wail, grinding back against Scott’s cock, clenching around it as he coated his hand and stomach and the bed below him with thick ropes of cum.

Scott eased him back down onto the bed, pulling out of him. Isaac rolled over, watching as Scott wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly pumped it, thumb rubbing around and around his head, hips jerking.

“You look so hot like that,” Isaac said in a hoarse voice. “Fuck, so perfect.”

“I’m close,” Scott whined, hand moving faster.

“Yeah?” Isaac said, sitting up on his elbows, eyes gleaming. “Come for me, Scott. Come all over my chest.”

“Fuck,” Scott shouted, moaning as he came, his cum splattering down onto Isaac, covering his chest and stomach. Isaac sighed happily, smiling up at Scott, who was watching him with lidded eyes, exhausted, shuddering with every pulse of cum.

“Gorgeous,” Isaac whispered, reaching for him. Scott collapsed into his arms, his weight solid against him as he cuddled into him, pressing soft kisses against his chest.

Scott hummed his satisfaction as Isaac kissed the top of his head, both of them warm and drowsy and sated. For now at least.

“I’m gonna be late,” Scott murmured, making no move to get up.

“You’re already late, Isaac pointed out. “What’s a few more hours?”

Scott sat up slightly, looking down at him with amusement. “Hours?”

“Yep,” Isaac smirked. “A quick nap and then round two.”

“You’re insatiable,” Scott said, shaking his head fondly.

“Only for you,” Isaac said, pulling him down for a kiss.

Scott never did make it to college that day.

  
  
  


*******

 

**** The day of Theo moving into Derek’s loft they spent a long time cuddling on the couch. There was pizza and movies and small talk and somehow across the afternoon, they were all feeling more comfortable with their position in the pack. Hours after the last slice of pizza had been devoured, Nolan turned his face into Brett’s chest, blinking sleepily up at him. “Can we go home now?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, of course,” Brett said, kissing the top of his head.

They said their goodbyes to the others and walked outside. Nolan was leaning heavily into Brett’s side, feeling exhausted. It had been a bit of a rollercoaster of a day, and all he wanted to do was to lie in bed with Brett and cuddle.

The drive home was quiet, Nolan staring out the window and watching the houses pass while Brett drove. They finally pulled up outside the apartment and Nolan stared at the front door, feeling troubled. It was time for them to talk, but all he felt was reluctance. He didn’t think he could stand being rejected again. Not today.

Brett opened his door and helped him out, picking him up. Nolan scented Brett as he carried him inside the house. Not that he couldn’t have walked, but something about being in Brett’s arms made him feel safe. The taller boy had one hand cupping Nolan’s ass as he held him up, while the other cradled the back of his head, simultaneously hot and sweet. Hope filled him and he nuzzled into Brett’s neck, feeling Brett’s happy rumble against his lips.

The taller boy kicked the door shut behind them before pinning Nolan up against it, pressing slow, teasing kisses up his jaw. Nolan bared his neck, smiling, and Brett growled as he took the offering, fangs grazing over his pale skin.

It felt like forever since Brett had touched him like this, had kissed him and Nolan arched against him, sighing happily, he and his jag utterly content. There was nothing Nolan could do to stop the rumble of a purr that formed in his chest, mortifying him but making Brett just kiss him deeper.   


“Take me to bed,” Nolan whispered, pleaded, begged. “I want you, Brett, god, so much.”

Brett inhaled, shuddering against him, and Nolan could hear how fast his heart was racing in his chest. Nolan knew that he was scared that he would hurt him, and while the care that Brett took with him made him feel cherished, he wasn’t fragile.   


“Nolan,” Brett begged.   


His smaller hands reached up, caressing Brett’s face and angling him so that they could look into each other’s eyes.   


“Brett,” he said gently, not wanting to spook him, knowing that his heart would break if Brett pushed him away tonight. “I’m not made of glass. And I want this, you have no idea how badly.”   


“I do too,” Brett said, his voice hoarse with need. He could feel how hard Brett was, could smell his lust.   


“Let go,” Nolan whispered, imploring him, rubbing his thumbs over Brett’s cheeks. “I’ve got you.”

He felt the moment when Brett gave in. It was a subtle flip of his heart, a softening of his expression, a tightening of his hands. If Nolan hadn’t been watching him so carefully, he might have missed it. He smiled at Brett, leaning forward to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, the barest brush of lips and Brett sighed into his mouth.

Brett walked backwards towards his room while Nolan peppered his face with kisses and Brett lapped up the attention. It was because of this that it took the two of them a minute to notice the changes to Brett’s room.

Nolan looked up with a confused frown, his eyes slightly panicked. “Uh, Brett. Did you do this?”

“Do what?” Brett asked, looking at him and then turning to follow Nolan’s gaze. “Oh. Oh wow.”

There were fairy lights hanging down from the window to Brett’s bed, entwined around the bed posts and the bed itself was covered in rose petals, their light fragrance filling the room. 

“No, this wasn’t me,” Brett said after a moment, shaking his head and nudging a petal at the start of the trail that led to the bed with the toe of his shoe, his expression utterly bemused. “Pretty sure it was Lori.”

“Explain?” Nolan asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe later,” Brett said, kicking the door shut behind him and carrying Nolan over towards the bed. Nolan went to object, so Brett set him down on the rose petals and kissed him, hands buried in his hair. Whatever Nolan was going to say became a moan instead, as Brett started kissing down his jaw.

He stood back up, pulling off his shirt, and Nolan rose up onto his elbows to watch, his ocean blue eyes darkening as Brett’s shirt was discarded. Brett stepped closer, helping Nolan out of his as well.

Nolan lay back down, and Brett paused, staring down at him. “They look so pretty against your skin,” he said softly, moving a little closer. Nolan felt his heart racing at the soft look in Brett’s eyes. “Maybe there’s some truth to the whole bed of roses fantasy.” 

“Maybe, but I feel like these are going to get annoying very quickly,” Nolan said with a smile, pulling a petal from where it had stuck to his kiss wet lips before picking up a handful and throwing them up into the air. Some of them landed in his hair, and Brett bit back a laugh.

“It is a bit much,” Brett agreed. He held out a hand, pulling Nolan up to his feet and helping to wipe off the petals that were already stuck to his skin and hair. Nolan giggled, nuzzling into his chest, drunk on the feeling of Brett’s hands on his body.  _ Finally. _

Brett pulled away, and Nolan watched with no small amount of amusement as Brett ripped the blanket off the bed, sending a spiral of rose petals onto the floor. He leaned over the bed, sweeping the rest of them off as well.

“You know we’re just going to have to pick them all up later,” Nolan pointed out, smirking as he leaned against the door, out of the way.

“Better off the floor than off my body later,” Brett muttered. Nolan laughed and Brett looked at him, lips curling up.

“You’re adorable,” Nolan said fondly.

“Hardly,” Brett scoffed. He glanced back to the bed. “What about the lights?”

Nolan considered them. “They can stay,” he said. Brett looked at him, the twinkling of the lights reflected in his eyes.

“Good,” he said, voice low, making Nolan’s stomach flip. “I want to be able to see you.”

He bit his lip, unable to disguise the flare of arousal he felt at those words.

Brett stalked towards him, and it brought to mind all of the times at the beach house when he’d done the exact same thing, only then, Nolan’s reactions hadn’t been his own. But he was in control now, and the urge to run and play and chase was all his own.

He grinned at Brett and scrambled for the door handle, the wolf half a second behind him. Nolan shrieked with laughter as Brett picked him up, whirling him around.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Brett rumbled, biting at his neck. Nolan shuddered against him, eyes lidded as he traced Brett’s jaw and brought his face up.

“Nowhere,” he whispered.

Brett pressed him against the door, licking over his racing pulse, making Nolan’s knees go weak. He sighed Brett’s name, turning and baring his throat, giving him more room. The other boy took full advantage, pressing drugging kisses up and down his neck. Nolan loved when he did that and moaned his encouragement.

The sound made Brett groan, pressing him harder into the door, the evidence of his arousal hard against Nolan’s. His fangs pressed into Nolan’s neck, making him shudder. He brought his hands up to touch Brett’s face but found them grabbed and pressed against the wood moments later.

Brett had every part of his body pinned. He couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to, but this was exactly where he wanted to to be.   


“You smell so good,” Brett growled, licking over the light marks his fangs had left behind. “Like mine.”

“Yours,” Nolan agreed breathlessly, trying to writhe against him. Brett responded by pressing in harder, making him squeak. It was exciting, making Nolan whimper. “Please,” he whispered.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Brett said into his ear, biting down on it. 

Nolan couldn’t respond with more than a strangled moan as Brett started to rub against him. Even through two pairs of pants and underwear it was overwhelming, and Nolan shuddered as he remembered the feel of Brett’s cock in his hand in the brief seconds before the water had run cold on them in the locker room. 

He felt warm, pleasure rushing through him and pooling in his stomach, making him lightheaded and dizzy, especially when Brett’s mouth returned to his, kissing him languidly, like they had all the time in the world to kiss and touch and explore.

Brett released his hands, sliding them and down under his ass again, walking backwards towards the bed. He fell back against it, Nolan on top of him, both of them still kissing hungrily.

It was Nolan’s turn now to attack Brett’s neck, and he did so with gusto, doing his best to suck a bruise into his skin, enjoying the restless whine that slipped from Brett’s lips as his fangs dropped down, scraping against his heated flesh. The urge to bite was almost overwhelming but Nolan held it back, teasing him instead, nibbling along his jaw.

“What are you doing to me?” Brett whispered. He sounded wrecked already and Nolan smiled deviously, nipping at his chin before pushing himself up, straddling Brett’s hips, one hand braced in the middle of his chest as he rubbed against him like a cat in slow, sinuous movements, his ass grinding deliciously against Brett’s cock.

It felt good, amazing in fact, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He slipped out of Brett’s grasp, kissing down his chest and stomach, eyes glittering as he stared up at Brett.

“Nolan,” Brett said, eyes widening as the blond started pulling down his sweatpants.

“Yes?” Nolan asked, nipping at his hip, waiting.

“Are you sure?” Brett asked. His voice was hoarse, and Nolan smiled at him.

“Very,” he said. “I’ve never been more sure.”

He pulled off the sweats, leaving Brett in just a very tight pair of briefs, straining under his erection.

“You- you don't have to,” Brett gasped, hands clenching in the mattress underneath him as Nolan hovered over his clothed cock, mouth watering at the scent of his arousal.

“Oh, believe me,” Nolan said, almost a purr, “I really, really want to.”

He pulled down the briefs, releasing Brett’s cock and licking up one side and then the other, humming at the bitter taste. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting, and the way Brett cried out as he licked over the slit and tasted him more than made up for any unpleasantness. It made him feel powerful, to have the wolf beneath him like this, keening out his name over a few little kitten licks up his length.

“Fuck,” Brett cried out as Nolan sucked on the tip, tongue swirling around it experimentally. Brett bucked his hips, his back arching up off the bed, and Nolan moved back, giving Brett a bemused look.

“Be careful with that thing,” he teased, pushing him back down onto the bed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Brett gasped. Nolan looked up at him, watching the way his hands clenched and unclenched, the way he bit into his lip, the glow of his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. It was him doing this to him, making him feel so good.

His attention turned back down to Brett’s cock, and he stroked it in his hand, feeling the weight of it, thumb rubbing along the vein. It was warm and rock hard, yet velvety smooth, similar to his own and yet, so very different at the same time. Nolan stared at it, wondering how it would feel to have it inside him.

He waited until Brett finally looked back down at him before he tried to swallow him down, eyes watering a little as his length hit the back of his throat. He choked a little and pulled back up, breathing heavily through his nose. Brett cupped his face, trying to pull him away, but Nolan tried again, determined to do this properly.

“Oh, oh fuck,” Brett cried out as Nolan worked his mouth down in slow increments, getting a little bit further each time. He reached up, touching his own neck, feeling the head of Brett’s cock and moaned.

Moments later, Brett had pulled him away, flipping them until he had Nolan pressed into the mattress, pinning him in place. Nolan coughed a little, turning his head and Brett panted against his neck, trembling slightly.

Once he’d recovered, he turned back to look up at Brett. “Good?” He asked, voice rough.

“Too fucking good,” Brett said, shaking his head, expression wry. “I was seconds away from coming down your throat.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Nolan smirked looking up at Brett. He felt strong and powerful and like at any moment Beyonce’s Single Ladies was going to start playing. Having a man like Brett heaving above him, on the edge of orgasm had inflated his self esteem to levels never seen before and in celebration he craned his neck, batting his eyelashes and pursing his lips, seeking another kiss. 

Brett laughed, kissing his cheek and then across to the corner of his mouth and then finally on the lips. “You’re ridiculous,” he murmured. Nolan wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close.

“You love it,” he said with a smile, kissing him back.

“Sadly, I do,” Brett sighed. They both laughed, kisses light and soft and teasing, until they weren’t anymore, and Nolan was gasping as Brett licked into his mouth.

“Please,” Nolan whispered, arching against him, desperate to be touched.

It was Brett’s turn to kiss down his chest, tugging at his pants and underwear and chucking them away. Nolan had his hands buried in Brett’s hair as he expertly swallowed Nolan down, head bobbing up and down and making him cry out his name in high, breathy keens. Where Nolan had struggled to swallow down even half of Brett’s length, the other boy was far more experienced, and the effortlessness with which he eased Nolan’s cock all the way down his throat until his nose was pressed against his stomach was ridiculously hot, even as it sparked a tiny hint of jealousy in him. 

The wolf inside Brett preened a little, as though all the people; the boys and girls, were all just stepping stones on his way here. Like all the nights with strangers from seedy bars were just to get him ready for his mate. For Nolan, the pleasure was like nothing he’d ever experienced, a million times better than he’d imagined and his hands tugged at Brett’s hair, pulling him away.

“Oh my fucking god,” he gasped, chest heaving. “Brett, fuck.”

“Good?” Brett asked teasingly with a wink, kissing his hip.

“I’m going to cum in like three seconds flat if you do that,” Nolan informed him breathlessly.

“And that’s a problem because?” Brett asked, eyes lidded as his lips traced over his hip bone and closer to Nolan’s twitching cock.

“I want to cum with you inside me,” Nolan said, his words sounding sure but a look of insecurity flashed across his face as though he was worried that Brett wanted out. 

“We can do that next time,” Brett promised. 

“Next time?” Nolan asked in a small voice.

“Yep,” Brett said, licking up his tip and making him shudder. “For now, I’d rather feel you cum in my mouth.”

“Oh shit,” Nolan breathed, hips bucking, his cock sliding further inside Brett’s mouth.

Brett pulled away, smirking as he whined. “That okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Nolan whispered. “Fuck, more than okay.”

The pleasure started in his cock and tingled out further, racing up his spine and into his fingers and toes. It was all consuming, and Nolan burned under Brett’s skilful mouth and tongue, crying out his name again and again, begging for more. When he came, his back arched off the bed, his muscles straining, and Brett growled as he lapped up every drop, his tongue rasping along the sensitive head and making Nolan squirm.

Nolan fell back onto the bed with a sigh, and Brett sat up, pumping his cock. Nolan made a noise of protest and Brett looked at him quizzically. Nolan beckoned him closer. 

Brett moved up the bed, kneeling beside him, and Nolan leaned up, eyes lidded, waiting, licking his lips.

“I’m fuck- I’m so close,” Brett whispered, and Nolan watched with hungry eyes as Brett fucked into his fist, the air filled with the scent of his incoming orgasm. Nolan leaned in closer as Brett’s hips stuttered, and sucked the tip into his mouth.

Brett’s grip in his hair was almost painfully tight as he jerked into Nolan’s mouth, coming with a loud cry, filling Nolan’s mouth with his cum. Nolan did his best to swallow it down, but could feel it dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

Brett chuckled as he pulled his cock out of Nolan’s mouth, tipping up his face and wiping it clean with a corner of the sheet.

“Fuck,” he sighed. “That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Nolan nodded his agreement, stretching out on the bed with a smug smile of satisfaction on his face. He pulled Brett down next to him and turned until Brett was spooning him. It felt different like this, with both of them naked, better, much better.

Brett wrapped his arm around him, nuzzling into the back of his neck. 

“Thank you,” he said after a moment, disturbing the drowsy silence that had fallen between them.

“You don’t have to thank me for giving you a blow job, Nolan,” Brett said, sounding amused.

“That’s not what I meant,” Nolan said, rolling his eyes. Brett kissed his shoulder. Nolan could feel his smile against his skin.

“I know,” Brett said quietly.

Nolan smiled, happier than he’d been in a very long time. Maybe things were finally starting to look up.   
  
  


***

 

**** Liam stood at the huge window overlooking the courtyard, watching Corey and Mason slowly walking out towards Mason’s car. Behind him, he could hear Theo moving around, cleaning up after their friends. And god, it still felt weird to think about Brett and Nolan being friends, pack.

He stayed there, even after the car was long gone, biting at his lip and staring out at the twinkling lights of the neighbourhood. It had all seemed to happen so quick; this whole journey they had been on since Theo had been brought back. It was weird, being here, but not necessarily in a bad way. It was just the first time he’d been with Theo, completely alone, since they’d started dating.

They were dating.

Playing with the string in his hands seemed to summon him, and he approached Liam, cautiously wrapping his arms around him. Liam leaned back against his chest with a sigh, snuggling into his warm body, hoping that any anxiety Theo could read wouldn’t be off putting.

“Okay?” Theo asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Liam said, hesitating before turning in the circle of Theo’s arms. Theo looked at him, and Liam felt his heart race at the naked want in his gaze. He swallowed down his nerves, leaning forward to kiss him, hands sliding up his chest to cup his face.

Gently, he nudged Theo back, following him, pressing soft, insistent kisses to his lips, swallowing his breathy sighs and whispers, shuddering as Theo’s hands slid underneath his shirt, stroking up his spine.

They stopped at the edge of the bed, eyes questioning, hands tentative.

“Do you-’

“We don’t have to-”

They both laughed, and Liam buried his face in Theo’s neck, smiling against his skin.

“I want to,” he whispered. “I want to touch you.”

He’d been dreaming about it, had woken hard and aching imagining it, and now that there were no possible interruptions, god, he really wanted to follow through.

“Liam,” Theo said, pulling him close, hands tightening at his back. “Liam.”

The way he said his name was reverent, and Liam closed his eyes, hearing the plea in Theo’s voice, biting his lip. He was so gone, so so gone. Any doubt he’d held before vanished now. He loved Theo, was desperate to show him how much.

But he had no fucking idea what he was doing, and he doubted Theo did either.

He pulled away, taking a shaky breath and looking down at the bed. His nose twitched. All he could smell was Derek. It wasn’t right.

Theo sighed as Liam walked away and Liam paused, looking back at him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. Theo met his gaze, his lower lip trembling, the vulnerable look in his eyes making Liam turn back, pulling him close. “I promise,” he whispered.

When he felt Theo nod, he pulled away again, digging through the box of linens that Melissa had packed for them. Down the bottom, he found Theo’s sheets, and he pulled them out with a grin, a note fluttering to the ground.

Theo walked over to him, expression curious as he picked it up. Liam peered at it over his shoulder.

_ Always know where your home is. _

He heard Theo sniffle and Liam smiled, kissing his cheek. “That was sweet of her,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Theo agreed, his voice rough with emotion.

Liam gave him a moment, moving back over to the bed and stripping off the sheets and blankets, throwing them into a pile on the floor. After a minute, Theo walked over to help him, tucking in the sheets on the opposite side and placing their pillows on top. Liam unwrapped their duvet, placing it on top.

It looked a little ridiculous, their worn, second-hand sheets on Derek’s big luxurious, expensive bed, but it didn’t matter. It smelled right, now, like them.

Theo stood on the opposite side of the bed, watching Liam, expression guarded. Liam took a deep breath, gathering his courage. Any change would have to come from him, that’s what Melissa had told him. Theo would take his cue from him and from his actions.

Slowly, Liam unzipped his jacket, pushing it off.

On the other side of the bed, Theo did the same. Liam’s heart started to race faster, eyes darkening.

His shirt was next, pulled up and over his head, dropped at his feet. He felt a little self-conscious with the way Theo stared at him, but forgot it almost immediately when Theo tugged his shirt off as well, revealing the muscled expanse of his chest. Liam drank him in, arousal flaring in his belly, a simmer of heat making him shiver.

Liam’s fingers shook as they moved to his zipper. Theo bit his lip, holding in a whine as his fingers moved down, the air filled with the sound of the teeth separating. He hooked his fingers in the edge of his pants, easing them down his thighs, eyes firmly locked with Theo’s as he stepped out of them.

And he waited with bated breath, heart hammering out of his chest, as Theo did the same.

They stood, regarding each other in their underwear, trembling. Liam moved his hand, brushing against the string and whimpering at the spike of lust that shot through the connection, his knees weakening. Theo grabbed it as well, and it intensified, bouncing between them, growing stronger as their arousal swelled, spiralling higher and higher.

“Fuck,” he groaned, painfully hard, feeling dizzy.

He couldn’t have stopped himself from launching onto the bed and grabbing Theo even if he wanted to, desperate for the feel of his skin against his. Theo met him halfway, hands digging into his hips as he pulled him close, mouth opening under Liam’s, both of them moaning as they kissed.

“Please say this is okay,” Liam said against his mouth, hands shaking as they slid up Theo’s arms. “Please say you want this.”

“I do,” Theo said, sounding just as wrecked as Liam felt, clinging to him.

He pushed Theo onto his back, climbing on top of him, kissing his neck and writhing against him. He didn’t know what he was doing, but the way Theo gripped his ass and pulled him into him sent shivers of pleasure rushing up and down his spine, making him cry out.

It was too much, too quickly, and Liam pulled away, one hand on either side of Theo’s head, looking down at him as he panted for air.

Theo looked up at him, searching his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked in a small voice.

“God no,” Liam said, leaning down to kiss him, reassuring him. “I’m just- I want to try something.”

“What?” Theo asked, blinking up at him as Liam pulled away again, his gaze dragging down Theo’s body. His curiousity overwhelmed him. He wanted to see it, touch it. He flushed, biting his lip, looking back up at Theo.

“Can I?” He asked.

“Oh,” Theo said. “Oh, fuck.” His eyes widened. “Yes, definitely.”

Liam nodded, his nerves returning. He distracted himself by kissing slowly down Theo’s chest, looking up as he swirled his tongue around Theo’s nipple. The jerk of his hips seemed to surprise him, and his hands flew to Liam’s hair, gripping and holding him there. Smirking, Liam sucked it into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth.

Not everything was different being with a boy.

Theo moaned his name and Liam paused, watching the way Theo’s head turned side to side, thrashing on the mattress. His other hand was tangled with the string, clenched around it and Liam sent him his satisfaction, smug to be making Theo feel so good. His eyes opened and he looked down at Liam with narrowed eyes.

“You really want to play that game, Liam?” He asked, his voice low.

Liam just smirked at him, moving over to the other nipple, biting down. Theo growled, hips bucking and his eyes flashing golden. Liam soothed it with his tongue, moving further down.

“Just you wait,” Theo promised as Liam nibbled along the edge of his underwear.

“Looking forward to it,” Liam teased, biting down on his hip. Theo cursed.

Liam paused, eyes dropping to Theo’s underwear, to the erection straining underneath it. He could smell how turned on Theo was as he slowly peeled down his briefs, revealing him to his eyes inch by inch. Theo helped him remove them entirely, and then Theo was there, right in front of him, completely naked to Liam’s gaze.

His hands hovered over him, uncertainty making him pause.

“Are you sure?” He asked, glancing up at Theo.

“I swear to god, Liam, if you don’t touch me right now, I’m kicking you out,” Theo said darkly, hips bucking up impatiently. It brought him into direct contact with Liam’s hand, and they both gasped. Theo at the sensation of Liam’s hands on him, Liam at the velvety smoothness of it beneath his palm.

“Oh,” he said quietly, softly stroking, exploring. Theo keened as Liam ducked his head down, tasting the bitter liquid that had pooled at the head, tongue flashing in and out, brow furrowed as he considered it. Not what he was expecting. A bit gross, but not so bad, really. The way that Theo was reacting though, thrashing his head and alternating between staring at him with blown pupils and scrunching his eyes shut, teeth buried in his bottom lip, made it worth it. 

He kept exploring, rolling Theo’s balls in his palm. His blush was a near-permanent fixture on his face as he nudged Theo’s legs apart a bit further, spreading his cheeks slightly. 

“Do you want-” Theo trailed off, blushing as well, looking away as Liam glanced up.

“Want what?” Liam asked curiously. Mostly right now he just wanted to explore. He had no real idea what he was doing. He was just trying to figure out how to make Theo feel good.

“Lube,” Theo said after a moment. Liam could feel his embarrassment, but underneath that was a tendril of desperate longing, a spark of hope. He studied Theo, wondering if it was possible to have a heart attack from hearing a single word.

“Lube?” He parroted back, voice hoarse. “You- you have some?”

“Yeah,” Theo admitted, the blush starting to spread down his chest. Liam watched it with avid interest, considering him. Lube was for sex. Theo wanted to have sex?

“Oh my god,” Liam said, staring at him. The most he’d been hoping for was to get to touch him. This was… this was  _ huge _ . “Where is it?” He asked eagerly.

“Wait, you want to?” Theo asked, eyes widening as he met his gaze.

“Of course I want to,” Liam said, looking at him like he was mad. Theo blinked at him, looking like a deer in headlights. “Wait,” Liam said, frowning at him. “Do you want to?”

Theo nodded, sitting up, hands reaching for him, and Liam leaned down, meeting him with a sizzling kiss, excitement making him jittery. His teenage brain was firing on all cylinders, hormones rushing through him. 

“Where is it?” He asked against Theo’s lips.

“Um, in my bag,” Theo said. “Side pocket.”

Liam pulled away, scrambling to the end of the bed where Theo had placed his bag earlier. He dug into the side pocket, finding it almost straight away. A brand new bottle of lube. He turned, watching as Theo moved back so that his head was against the pillows, his eyes dark with want.

“I can’t believe you bought lube,” Liam grinned, crawling up the bed and settling between his legs.

“I figured I should be prepared,” Theo said, hints of embarrassment still evident in the way he licked his lips and turned in on himself slightly.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Liam promised him. 

“Yeah?” Theo asked.

Liam nodded. He was actually impressed. It was a pretty big step for Theo. Something he’d done for himself. Something, deep down, that he’d hoped for. Liam hoped he’d be able to live up to his expectations.

He opened the cap of the lube, drizzling some onto his fingers. Was it enough? He looked at Theo helplessly, who shrugged.

“I have no more idea than you do,” Theo pointed out.

“Right,” Liam said, steeling his spine. “Tell me if I do something wrong.”

Theo nodded, so Liam reached down, eyes wide as he brushed against Theo’s hole with a slick digit, swirling around it, slowly adding more and more pressure until it slipped inside. Theo let out a whine and Liam froze, eyes shooting up.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Theo hissed. “Keep going.”

He pressed in further, eyes flicking between Theo’s face and to where his finger was slowly disappearing inside his body. He wiggled it around and Theo bit down on his lip, eyes fluttering closed.

“Does it feel good?” Liam asked curiously.

“Sort of?” Theo responded, peering at him through his lashes. Liam frowned. That wasn’t really helpful information. With his other hand, he grabbed the string, wrapping it around his fingers a few times, closing his eyes as he focused on moving his finger and on what Theo was feeling.

He slid his finger out and then back in, feeling a spark of pleasure through the connection at the same time his finger brushed against something firm.

“Woah,” he said as Theo’s hips arched up off the mattress, a cry slipping from his lips.

He can feel Theo’s shock, like he hadn’t expected it to feel that good. Liam prodded at it again, running his finger around it and was rewarded with another flash of pleasure and a loud moan.

“More,” Theo growled, and Liam complied, adding the second finger eagerly, pressing them into him again and again, stretching him open and pressing against that same little spot as much as he possibly could given the way Theo was bucking his hips.

The third finger made them both moan. Liam could feel the phantom sensation of it through the connection, slipping further inside Theo’s mind, both of them trembling through it, feeling so full.

Theo wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it, increasing the pleasure tenfold and Liam groaned his name, his fingers stilling as he tried to catch his breath. It was overwhelming.

Grabbing his wrist, Theo eased his fingers out and they stared at each other, sucking in air.

Liam picked up the lube, looking uncertain again. He didn’t want Theo to feel pressured into this. 

“You can fuck me,” Theo said, eyes on the bottle in his hands.

“Don’t offer just because you think it’ll make me happy,” Liam whispered, looking down at Theo.

“I’m not offering because I think it’ll make you happy. I’m saying I want to because I think it’ll make me happy,” Theo said, staring straight at Liam, his heart a constant thrum, giving away no lie. There was a peace in eyes that Liam had never seen before. He smiled, rolling them over and pressing the lube into his hand.   


“Well then, time to be in charge of your happy,” he said. Theo looked a little surprised, but then he smiled, leaning down and kissing him. Liam heard the lube flick open and felt the cool dribble of it on his heated flesh. He cursed, and Theo chuckled against his lips, his hand spreading it, warming it up.

And then he was positioning himself over Liam and sinking down, down, down.

Liam gripped his hips, moaning at the hot, tight heat clenching around him. It was so much, too much.

“Fuck, Theo,” he sobbed, fighting against the urge to buck even deeper.

“That’s the idea,” Theo said breathlessly, grinning down at him. Liam shook his head, eyes fond, unable to bite back the dopey answering grin on his own face. He’s having sex, sex with Theo, he and Theo are having sex.

He held up his hands and Theo took the intertwining their fingers together, the string tangled in there as well, and Theo started to move, hips rising and falling, both of them moaning in unison as they find a rhythm they are both happy with, Liam meeting every thrust, gazing up into Theo’s eyes and falling into them, both of them giving and taking pleasure in equal measure, their connection strengthening with every movement.

Light filled the room, almost blinding and they both cried out, heads thrown back, the string trembling under their hands, vibrating more and more as they get closer and closer to the edge, glowing golden. Theo worked himself faster, both grinding down and with his hand on his own cock. Liam’s hands were now tight on Theo’s hips, helping to guide his movements. Suddenly he pushed up, pushing Theo off of him with a groan as he came all over his own chest. 

Liam clenched his eyes shut and cried out Theo’s name as he came. Above him, Theo only sped up his movements, his eyes fixed on Liam as his cum coated Liam’s stomach and chest.

Panting, Liam pulled Theo down, kissing him and trembling through the last spurts of his orgasm. Theo was shaking as well, and they clung to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes, feeling more connected than ever.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered. “That was intense.”

Theo agreed with a huff of laughter, grimacing as he collapsed by his side.   


Liam turned his head, looking at Theo, reaching down to take his hand. Theo looked back at him. They didn’t need to say it, they could both feel it, emotions flowing between them, making them both smile shyly at the other. 

Lying there, in their own little private bubble, it felt like they had all the time in the world.


End file.
